Lost child of the Night
by Artemis-moongoddess89
Summary: A young girl enters their world but her eyes seem to have captured Marko, in their silver depths join the boys as they help her discover who she could possibly be and what shell mean to the pack in the distant future.
1. Prologue

: Lost child of the night:

Summary: A young girl is thrown into the world of death and partying and she can't remember a thing about her past only that the boys are something she wants to keep in her world and keep for the rest of eternity. Raina a young girl with the ability to draw a person in with just a glance of her silver orbs but what happens when she draws Marko into her eyes and he doesn't anything more than to protect her.

Prologue:

_I was tired._

_I couldn't remember the last time that I hadn't felt the pull of my body telling me that I needed to rest but, that's what happens when you feel like you're dying I guess?_

_Oh yeah I guess I should start with why your reading the end of the story first well see this is how it all happened. I die so that I can be reborn in their world younger a little stronger but still vulnerable and without a sense of myself._

_My name is Raina and this is my story of how I came to be in the world of Vampires stick around you may get to see how I'm damned into another life just to see it come to its shitty end._

_Just cause I'm dying doesn't mean you can sit comfortably reading. I never wanted to see it come to this but here it goes._

_Welcome to my world_

_Santa Carla the night I met- them._

* * *

The merry go round was turning as the occupants sat and tried to enjoy the ride. A child of the night is what Santa Carla called the troubled youth of their small lost little town. An active boardwalk during the night brought out a variety of people, but the only thing that Santa Carla couldn't hide were the many faces stapled to her walls and polls. Missing, runners or just the plain hopeless littered its streets. Yes she was definitely a town worth staying in if anything for the partying.

Rides, concession stands and everything you could think of to keep the youth satisfied for all of time or at least eternity.

Tonight was no different from any other night but for some reason it held a sense of danger as people crowded around the merry go round for a ride or a front row seat to the upcoming fireworks between a certain group of rivals that ruled the boardwalk at night. A particular young woman slowly made her way onto the merry go round without the handler noticing otherwise. As the young woman made her way onto the merry go round she twirled around the ride in good natured fun enjoying the old fashioned music of the ride only to come to a halt when she was blocked in by a group of muscle headed surfer Nazis. Drooling with their over baked tongues hanging out of their mouths the hulking mass's of muscle advance towards the young woman slowly backing her up against the a seating area near their boss. Snickering the and gleaming with ill content the boys reach out towards the young woman to come short as their mesmerized by her gleaming silver eyes. Stepping back slightly gives her the opportunity to jump up slightly onto the seat balancing like a tight rope performer. Stretching her body the young woman reveals to the crowd of teenagers her real appearance rebel with a lost cause.

Adorned in a jacket made of faux fur the whitest anyone had ever seen in Santa Carla ended just above the rib cage and underneath the vest a loose shirt that was cut above the shoulders so that it hung loosely off her arms. Falling behind the white vest of fur a waterfall of blood red curls with blonde streaks flowed with the soft breeze. And shorts that ended allowing endless legs of creamy mocha color to be shown off. Where her feet delicately balanced on the seat were gladiator black heels with death written all over them. All together, her outfit spelt outcast and rocker at the same time. Dancing around the surfer Nazi's the mysterious young woman didn't realize that she had an audience in the form of four young men captivated by her movements and dancing steps around their rivals.

***

"What do you think boys?"

"She's interesting… almost like she belongs with us in some way"

"Paul you think every girl belongs with us…" shoving at his brother Dwayne caught his youngest brother's expression. Moving closer to his brother Dwayne found that Marko was indeed smirking that Cheshire cat grin of his. Looking from the young woman to his brother Dwayne was able to put the two together.

"So Marko what do you think?" turning back over towards his leader while pulling Marko along Dwayne could feel Marko's grin reach the rest of his brothers.

"I think I need to get her name"

***

TBC

Author: Sorry that is all I could come up with at the time. I loved the outfit from the music video Tik tock with Kesha so I used the one from when she's in the room with all the glitter falling thought that would be a good description if no one could put her outfit together in their mind.

Anywho please review would like to know what everyone is thinking will be updating when I get the chance I start work at like 5 in the morning don't get off till 1 sucks to be me

Anyway toddles till next time


	2. Chapter 1 introductions first

:Introductions first:

Author: Hey everybody I was surprised to find 2 reviews on this new story I posted so im going to add like two more to reward my fans. Anyways I don't own the Lost boys just the add in Raina.

Oh and lets see who finds out what the song is she sings anyone who can guess and review the fastest will have a surprise character add in and let the race begin.

A band was playing in the distance this much the boys could tell as they dropped the boardwalk blubber into the ocean. Strange enough though was the picture of the young woman who haunted their memories since the incident on the carousel but why was she always there in the corner of their minds. Twirling and dancing as if she had a place there in the first place at all. Taking to the skies quickly the boys found why it was she was haunting their thoughts every waking moment of their days.

"Marko bud… I know you want her but could you keep your thoughts from wandering to other places bro…?" sneering Paul glided down towards his brother as he and the rest of the Lost boys made their way back onto the boardwalk.

"I don't know what the hell your talking about Paul so cut me some slack…k" glaring at his best friend and brother Marko made and attempt at grabbing Paul from behind but landed with an oomph in front of Dwayne's feet. Smirking down at his brother Dwayne reached down and helped his youngest pack member to his feet.

"Lets just hope this new resident decides to stay permanently… for your sake Marko." Blowing a trail of smoke from between his lips David turned his attention to the band stage where the music strangely sounded invigorating. Moving from where he stood David motioned to the Boys to follow him as he made his way towards the live band playing tonight. Moving through the crowd was no problem at all for the boys, who as soon as people realized, who they are parted for them as Moses parts the red sea.

Halting just within view of the stage and people below the boys found the band playing to their liking but it was the singer on the stage that had them once again mesmerized not by her movements but by her voice and her silvery orbs.

(I don't own the song its sung by one of my favorite bands peace out)

'Its just another day

The shame is gone

Its hard to believe

That Ive let it go

Twirling around the stage in her new outfit the young woman was adorned in a full blown black outfit with just a hint of red trimming along the top of her dress when it criss crossed across her chest. Wrapped in a black skirt her mocha legs trailed across the stage drawing Paul's eyes right out of their sockets. But it was her legs, yes her legs that had drawn every single celled horny male within a hundred mile radius of the young woman. Drawn as if delicately upon her legs were the straps to her demon heels tonight. Black webs pulled to the tops of her knee's and heel meant for people to be dying is as she strode the stage enchanting the crowd with her eerily beautiful voice with her back up singer sounding like satan himself.

'Its just a melody

It bleeds in me

Its hard to believe

That I've let it go away

'When your taught through feelings

When your taught through feelings

When your taught through feelings

When your taught through feelings

Twirling one again the young woman threw the mike to her back up singer as she flung herself into the crowd where the stage meet with people pushing to get a closer look at the mesmerizing young woman on the stage. Instead of meeting a horrible gruesome fall like the boys had originally feared they heard the crowd go wild with the rest of the lyrics as they caught sight of the youth on the hands of the crowd as she was passed around like a tasty morsel to the hoard's. Riding the wave of excitement the boys followed the young woman til they realized that she was no longer on the hands of the crowd and that she was slowly being lowered to the ground where she could disappear like she did the night before.

"Not in this lifetime I don't think so…" pushing ahead of his brothers Marko made to find the young woman where she was deposited among the crowd of banging heads and screams of youth. Turning in every direction Marko would have lost her had she not bumped into him as she avoided eye contact with everyone in the crowd moving to find the star of the night.

"Sorry bout that… "Looking up quickly almost as if by accident the young woman was caught in eyes the color, of summer skies untouched by the clouds. Gasping for breath that seemed to have been stolen from her very lungs the young woman said the one thing she would never dream of uttering to another soul.

"It's you…?" stretching a hand up towards his face the young woman looked as if she was trying hard to remember someone from her past. Gently brushing her fingers across his cheek she felt a bolt of electricity run through her body as she experienced her first flash back.

"_I love you Raina…" a young man spoke softly in pants as he was slowly losing time with his beloved mate. Laying with his arms wrapped around her waist the young man was losing much of his lifeblood from a fatal wound intended for his love._

"_Don't please save your… strength your going to be fine…" silent tears made there way down the young woman's cheeks as she grasped at her lover's cheek in a tender moment of tragedy. Stroking his hair back from his face she was able to glance at his fading eyes._

"_I will always be with you… never doubt that I will always come back for you. My love my mate, my Raina…" stroking his loves hair one last time the young man let out a gasp of air as his life was no more. Hand falling from her head the young mans eyes remained open as he wanted nothing more than to watch his beloved in death._

"_Don't… no…, MARKO!"_

_ ****_

Rushing back at the young woman with the force of a truck the young woman let out a gasp as she slipped forward right into Marko's arms. Slightly shaking from the force of her vision the young woman was able to gasp out one last thing before losing consciousness.

"Raina huh… its got a nice ring to it." Cradling the young woman in his arms like a treasure meant for him alone Marko made his way over towards his brothers. Boy would Paul have a field day with this hanging over his head. Unaware of the shadow that would foreplay over their peaceful pack with this strange young woman in their mists.

***

TBC

Hey guys it's the end of another chapter but the other is filled with intrigue and guess what Paul getting into trouble. But don't fret Im going to be adding some new things to the story before Michael comes along and no Im not going to kill Marko he's my favorite so im saving him from his death in this story so stay tuned

Until next time toddles

Btw thanks for the reviews dearprudence and emzy


	3. Chapter 2 Wisdom's past

:Wisdoms past:

Authors Note: Hey everyone here's another chapter, I know the title is a little weird but read and find out what it entails you'll be learning a whole lot more about vampire's and their past lives welcome to David showing his true colors as a leader with the knowledge the boys need.

***

The sound of roaring waves crashing against the side of Hudson's Bluff is what the boy had come accustomed to all their young lives. Now lying in a bed not but a few feet from them lay the young woman from the concert that night, and she was breathing peacefully as if she didn't have a care in the world. Each in deep thought about the events that lead to tonight the boys had their attention turned towards different directions of the cave not willing to look each other in the eye for obvious reasons. Curiosity and confusion they did not have a clue as to what was going on, and that gave them the disadvantage, when it would finally come to having to deal with the young woman when she awoke.

Glancing at each of his brothers David found that it would be up to one of them to initiate part of what he would have to go into such care and detail about. Allowing his eyes to pass over each face he found that it was actually strangely… Paul who had locked contact with him.

"Yes Paul… is there something on your mind?" smoothly David gestured for Paul to speak so that they could finally get this uncomfortable silence end.

"So… I don't know how to word this without getting my ass kicked but, am I the only one here who feels like she's a buffet table all in one." Falling on his last words Paul found a very enraged Marko standing before him. In full vampiric form Marko reached down and dragged Paul to his feet while hissing between his elongated canines.

"You go anywhere near her and I will personally end you. I mean it Paul keep your damn hands off her!" Marko roared as he flung his brother halfway across the cave and into the adjacent wall. Panting from the exertion Marko turned on his leader and practically glowed his silent rage. Landing gracefully on his feet Paul rubbed his neck where Marko had brutally throttled him in his rage. Glancing at his leader Paul found that David was shaking his head at him.

"I guess I should have told all of you about this sooner to have avoided that little incident. Paul to put it in lamest terms that buffet table as you so put it."

"DAVID!"

"As I was saying…" turning slightly in Marko's direction David gave Marko his usual scowl as if to say that what he had to say was more important than his choice of blunt words now. Swinging his head around David made eye contact with the rest of his pack and smirked this was going to be a fun history lesson for him and the boys.

"What he was trying to say is that I am Marko's destined mate. I was born for the soul purpose of being with him and only him. So Paul… when you chose your words earlier you dug yourself a small hole my friend."

Genuinely smiling upon the surprised and shocked faces of the Lost Boys the young woman made her way over towards the fountain in the main part of the cave. Allowing her fingers to slide over the surface of the fountain the young woman could feel ghosts of her former lives rushing through many pictures within her mind. Seating herself on the edge of the fountain the young woman allowed her eyes to grace themselves with the sight of the boys.

"You've been awake this whole time haven't you… Raina?" moving over to be near her Marko worried over her condition at the time being. Observing her in full light of the flames dancing off the cave walls Marko could see the hint of exhaustion lying closely at the forefront of her mind and body. Caught off guard by the look she was now bestowing upon him Marko tilted his heads as he examined the young woman.

"No I awoke to hearing you screeching at your brother. I'm going to be fine though so stop worrying so much about me already." Standing on slightly shaky leg's Raina incased Marko's face within her hands as she smiled longingly up into his eyes. Content and complete for the first time in her life Raina allowed her body to fall against his as she allowed this moment to be cemented into her memories. Rubbing her face into his chest she took a long swell of air into her lungs and memorized his scent before looking back up into his eyes.

"Raina… what's wrong." Worry lacing his every word Marko wrapped his arms firmly around Raina's waist and found that she was sagging in his grip. Staring down into her eyes he found that they were slowly slipping closed against her own power.

"Tired… memories… I just need some more rest that's all." Grasping feebly at his jacket Raina finally slipped fully into Marko's arms, Raina slipped blissfully into unconsciousness once again. Lifting her gently within his arms Marko carried once more over towards her bed. Placing her on the mattress he turned towards his brothers he found that for once his brothers looked concerned for him.

"David… I need to know. Please tell us everything. Don't leave anything out."

***

TBC

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews and sticking with my story hope you liked this chapter took me a while in front of the computer to get it done but next chapter is actually going to have David explain things the way there suppose to be

Until next time toddles.


	4. Chapter 3 About the past

:About the past:

Author's Note: Hey everyone mainly Ezmy, thanks for the wonderful reviews I decided I would try a new technique today so ill be working on three different chapters at the same time. Hopefully I do the movie some justice but keep it at its original awesomeness. Any who here's the next chapter in L. C. of the night. Hope you like it

Silence filled the room as the boys looked upon one another, the seriousness of the situation finally sinking in turning to their leader they found that David had once again relit his thinking mind with an old joint.

"Hey David I'm pretty sure that I hid that next to my…" again falling off his last sentence Paul found that his jacket pocket was indeed empty. His joint was now David's appetizer. Frowning like a five year old Paul slouched into his favorite couch before looking to his best friend once again. Apparently, still hostile about Paul's intentions towards Raina Marko kept his back towards his pack brother.

"I'm sorry bud…Forgive me?" simultaneously patting Marko's back as good will gesture Paul looked down into his brothers eyes to find they had returned to their original color. Smiling happily as that was a sure sign of Marko's forgiveness Paul let his frame slouch onto Marko's shoulders. In place upon his face with the trademark Cheshire grin Marko elbowed Paul in the ribs playfully before approaching his leader with the intent of fully learning everything about what a "Destined mate was and everything it entailed."

"Now that everything is as it should be… I should start at the beginning. Now what do all of you know of past lives?" staring into his brothers eyes David found complete and utter confusion written on their faces. Stupid question to start with really.

"That everyone has one including ourselves no matter what that person may have become in this life or their past one." Leaning back into the wall for support and for more comfort Dwayne found all of his brothers including David staring numbingly at him.

"Dwayne dude you know for being one of us this is the first time Ive heard you use full sentences before." Still slightly in shock from hearing his brothers voice Paul slowly made his way over towards the fountain in front of David for a front row seat to the story telling tonight.

"Its not my fault you don't pay attention Paul… I speak full sentences all the time its just your head is always up your ass or some sluts skirt." Smirking darkly at his brother Dwayne sighed as he heard Paul's indignant reply of hey low blow man.

"I would have to agree with Dwayne on this Paullie your always in your own little world." Smirking a full blown Cheshire cat grin of white canines Marko playfully shoved him aside for room to watch David as he continued his lesson.

"Dwayne is correct on both parts about Paul and past lives we all have one but, to be more precise we're all connected to each other through our past lives. When were reborn are memories from our past lives are locked away until we come across someone who played a key role in our lives or may have changed it dramatically that is when our past lives return to us in flashes of images with the force of a train on endless steam."

"Than is that why she said she was tired… cause she was remembering everything from her past lives with me…?" Marko chanced a glance and the sleeping young woman lying on the bed in the furthest corner of the room.

"Not really, I would say that what she's going through at this very moment… is only the tip of her past lives coming back to her. Memories take weeks to come back to you when your reborn no matter who you are." David sighed this out as he blew a stream of smoke towards the cave ceiling looking back down at his pack David found all eyes still glued to him.

"Than why is she so tired… she's young nothing should be bothering her unless she's…" Paul froze mid sentence when he heard a moan come from the bed in the corner of the cave. All eyes turned to find that the young woman they had come to learn about was tossing and turning in the bed they had lain her in and she was crying out words they could barely hear with their sensitive hearing.

Moving closer towards her they found that her face was instead of peaceful and serene, it was pulled into grimaces with tearstains down her cheeks. Tossing her body about the bed they could now make out the words they couldn't earlier while speaking to each other.

"Please…. Don't…"

"Don't leave… Don't leave me here all alone…"

"I cant… not without you… Please"

"Marko…" sobbing and continuously calling out his name Raina finally fell into the darkest of her dreams where her words couldn't reach the boys surrounding her as she slept through the rest of their conversation.

"What happened to her… that even in sleep her past wont allow her rest?" Paul thought as he pushed a stray strand from his sisters face as he looked back up into his brothers faces. Marko seemed lost in his mates cry's as he looked to David. Finally his memories came back in a single flash blood, death and his mates agonized cries for him to remain with her.

"Marko… bud you ok bro…?"

"No… I don't think I ever will be after… everything I just remembered." Marko reached out towards his mate but hesitated as he found he couldn't touch her not after all the pain he had allowed her to go through. Alone, desperately alone without him at her side leaving her to wallow in her broken heart til at last she couldn't live with herself and her body finally gave in on her.

"Marko its not your fault… what happened couldn't have been stopped." Dwayne spoke this as he laid his hand down on his younger brothers shoulder. Attempting to lift his brothers mood from the ground Dwayne found that Marko's eyes were now filled with human emotion something he rarely saw in any of his brothers.

"I died for her… and she suffered so much how can I not blame myself!" Marko exclaimed towards his brothers as he turned his back towards the sleeping young woman most likely dreaming of him.

"Either way one of you would have suffered the loss of the other. Mates don't live very long once there mate has been killed they follow shortly after its only a matter of how and when. Either by the slow trickle of time or the pain of being away the other will die." David said this as he looked toward his younger brother. Gazing up at his leader Marko could only shake his head.

"It doesn't change the fact that she still suffered…" Marko whispered this as he turned his head to glance at his mate. Sleeping soundly now with no memories causing her to cry out for him Marko allowed his hand to rest upon her cheek caressing and memorizing the feel of her skin.

"Marko there's something else you should know…" David said this as he made his way towards the shaft where the boys slept when sunrise was coming. He turned towards his brothers with a grim look upon his face as he said the one thing that would not allow Marko to rest for the next couple of mornings.

"Once all of her memories have been returned to her… shell forget everyone else who may have meant something to her in this time." Disappearing down the shaft David could hear Marko slam his fist into the cave wall across from where he was originally standing.

"I'm going to need a better source for weed when we get through this shit…"

Anywayz people that was chapter 4 hoped you liked it was it ok please read and review it helps me post

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews to people who have read and faved me thanks to you all I still write thanks so much

TBC

Till next time toodles


End file.
